shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lasagne/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Lasagne is stated to be the best marksmen from the Underground organization and is one of the best from the New World. As such he is able to hit his targets from great distances away and use his marksmen ship to aid him in battle. Aside from this whenever he was a Capo Agent of Underground he had command over all of the 80% of members beneath him. Both he and Waffle were leaders of their own gang within the organization, they also had free will to do their own missions and business with other clients. However, whenever they had betrayed the underground and went off by themselves, that power was stripped from them. But whenever they had returned and started their own criminal sect, they had became the top bosses of the organization. Lasagne has command over all of the members, as the boss he is able to order to do whatever he pleases. But now as a personal bodyguard to this wealth noblemen, it could be assumed that Lasagne will gain some more power as well. As stated by the two is that the nobleman's crew had betrayed him and he was looking for new members, so one could assume that Lasagne now has command over the armada that the noblemen has under his thumb. Aside from these powers, Lasagne has some great speed utilizing Soru he has one of the quickest trigger fingers. He effortlessly was able to dodge many of Hurro's rokushiki based attacks and physically attacks. He can be assumed to be a very skilled acrobat and can become very flexible in many different situations. Due to his experience and long-running status as a fearsome marksmen, Lasagne possesses a tremendous amount of intellect and tact. An insight of his intelligence is his ability to carefully choose his words in the midst of dangerous situations, such as he was able to gain Hurro to sit down and hear their "business proposition". Lasagne was also able to use the knowledge he had of the underground to form his plan to betray the organization. Rather one of the last fearsome skills that Lasagne possess is his team work and communication with his partner Waffle, both of the men work as one and fight as one. When both are present they are a truly dangerous fighting force, as they do most of their battles and fights in a two-man team. Weapon Main Article- Veintiún Perros The Veintiún Perros is a twenty-one barreled fire arm that is current used by Lasagne of Underground, the design of the firearm is very unique. The fire arm is broken up into four arms like appendages on Lasagne's body and from these appendages are long gun barrels. Also in the nose tip of Lasagne's mask is the last barrel, thus giving him a twenty-one barreled gun. This weapon first introduced during the battle between Lasagne, Waffle and Hurro, during the near end of the Underground Arc. Later during Lasagne and Waffle's Great Criminal Organization Operation Mini Arc, the weapon later was modified to fire out a beam similiar to the Pacifista's own. The weapon allows the user to fire off multiple rounds off at your opponent. As shown by Lasagne, he can focus the rounds all on one opponent or several at multiple opponents, depending on what the situation requires. During the battle with Hurro, Lasagne was able to heavily damage Hurro and also killed him. However, Hurro's devil fruit abilities had kicked in and thus that lead to their defeat. Most usage for this weapon is for firing rounds off at the opponent, thus either injuring or killing them. However during the Lasagne and Waffle's Great Criminal Organization Operation Mini Arc, Lasagne's own weapons had went through some modifications that allows him to fire out a beam rather than bullets. Pequeño Diablo Pequeño Diablo (小悪魔, Ritoru no Akuma. Literally Meaning: "Little Devil") is Lasagne's special gun that had "eaten" what is believed a zoan-type devil fruit, that allows the user to turn into a Chupacabra. As Lasagne's pet most of the times, the gun itself is seen in a hybrid-form of a Chupacabra and is hanging on Lasagne's shoulder. This pet is able to shot out bullets from its mouth and able to act as as messenger between Lasagne and Waffle, also many a time acts as a scout for Lasagne to inform him if something is happening. *'Pokeharo' (ポケハロ, Literally Meaning: "Pick Pocket") after going into a hybird form of a Chupacabra, Pequeño Diablo will fly around and often times go behind the opponent and steal an item off of said person. Then returning to Lasagne with said item he had request, Lasagne often uses this technique to allow Pequeño Diablo to take food and other goods from the local markets and other places. *'Dogou' (怒号, Literally Meaning: :"Angry Roar") After pulling out a crossbow, Pequeño Diablo will be placed in said crossbow. As Lasagne pulls the trigger to fire Pequeño Diablo at his opponent's head, Pequeño Diablo will begin to the opponents face. By biting and scratching at the opponent's face, while Lasagne is preparing his twenty-one gun salute technique or wishes to have a distraction. *'Bokusaseme' (闘士攻め, Literally Meaning: "Boxer's Attack") Pequeño Diablo will fly onto the opponent and often the Dogou attack, Pequeño Diablo will crawl down to the opponents pant leg. Then crawl up into the pants and cause havoc, in the opponent's boxers. Haki As stated by Uszka, all of the Capo members and up do have the ability of haki and are aware of it. It is still unclear as to how, Lasagne would utilize his haki. However, commented by Waffle is that it is haki that makes Lasagne the best marksmen from the Underground. So it can be assumed that Lasagne is able to use Kenbunshoku Haki in order of his senses to increases, to hit his mark. Rokushiki Lasagne has shown to be able to use Rokushiki, Lasagne had shown to use Geppo many times on different occasions. As well he was able to use soru, as both Waffle and him use Soru to look as if they were appearing from place to place. *'Geppo Barrage' (月歩連打, Geppo no Renda. Literally Meaning: "Moon Step Barrage") After exposing all of his guns from the Veintiún Perros, Lasagne will begin to use the Geppo technique to jump around the area. As he does this, he will shoot off his rounds at the opponent. This technique was first shown to be used on Hurro whenever Lasagne and Waffle were fighting him. This technique then had been updated, upon Lasange's return and instead of firing off rounds, he now would use beams in their place. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages